The Avatar Aang Fan Girl Association
by AppleTart290
Summary: What happens when Avatar Aang's Fan Club discovers that he will be in Ba Sing Se for the Earth King's daughter's wedding. I'll answer that a whole lot of squeeing...and possible heart break! Kataang


**Okay first off I gotta say that I normally hate OC dominant fics, I find them annoying cuz who gives a damn about mary sues who are trying to overshow the main characters, but this was just too good to pass up. I've been reading the Fruits Basket manga and in the manga Yuki has his own fan club of girls who are delusional enough to think they can convince him to love him, so I figured that since Yuki has his own fan club, wouldn't it seem accurate that Aang would eventually have one since he is the avatar. So yep the three girls in this story are based off of delusional fangirls (so they aren't mary sues) YaYz! And yeah I know there are multiple stories about future a Aang fan club, but I wanted to give it a try too ;D **

**I own nothing :(**

**And thanx once again to my awesome beta Hadriani**

* * *

**The Avatar Aang Fan Girl Association: Ba Sing Se Branch**

"Attention Ladies!" a fifteen year old girl yelled loudly at her two comrades. The other two girls ceased their giggling and chatter and turned to face their leader. "Thank you, I now call this meeting of The Avatar Aang Fan Girl Association: Ba Sing Se Branch to order!" Even though the girl said that it was the Ba Sing Se branch of the world wide club it was obviously only upper ring girls, seeing as how the three members were dressed in stylish green kimonos with multiple pieces of expensive jewelry. Besides, only well-off girls had enough free time to do something as frivolous as constantly obsess over the seventeen year old avatar. The three girls sat in a circle on a pile of pillows in a very decorative bedroom with multiple pieces of fancy wooden furniture as well as a large walk-in closet holding many fashionable kimonos, shoes, and other pieces of clothing.

" Our first order of business today is…"

"Oh, Shiori! Today can we talk about how cute Avatar Aang's eyes are? I mean they're so gorgeous! His eyes are such a beautiful shade of silver; they're like two shiny gem stones." The girl let out a dreamy sigh as she collapsed on to the silky pillows, letting her dark shoulder length hair spread out beneath her.

"Actually, Haruka, I have a very special announcement…"

"Oh let's talk about how muscular he is!" The third girl chimed in as Shiori let out an annoyed sigh. "I mean he's not really muscular in the sense of being like one of our Earth Kingdom soldiers. He's more of muscular in the sense of being tall and limber; he's kind of like a cat, an amazingly handsome cat!"

"Kyoko, please I'm trying to…" Shiori attempted to say

"He's gotten so tall since he defeated Ozai! And the battle scar on his back, oh my gosh he's so dreamy " Haruka squealed, completely ignoring Shiori.

"Oh and his smile, how could any girl not faint after seeing that gorgeous smile!" Kyoko squealed.

"Do you think he's still a virgin?" Haruka asked shyly.

"Haruka, I can't believe you'd ask that. Avatar Aang's too sweet and innocent to have already been laid, although I'm sure every girl on the planet wants to be with him. Including me…" Kyoko said, giggling at the last part.

"Who wouldn't want to sleep with someone like Avatar Aang," Haruka asked as the two girls started into a fit of giggles.

"Kyoko, Haruka, will you two shut up!!" Shiori yelled at the top of her lungs, the two girls quickly obeyed. "Thank you, anyways I received a message from our sisters in the Fire Nation Palace City and they say that Avatar Aang and his comrades will be in Ba Sing Se to attend the wedding of the Earth King's daughter, Princess Hu-Tu." The three girls began to jump around the room and squeal with excitement at the news.

"Wow, can it be real?" Haruka asked, "I must be dreaming, somebody pinch me! Oww!!" Haruka turned and glared at Shiori who smiled innocently.

"Wait a minute; we're not even invited to Princess Hu-Tu's wedding." Kyoko stated.

"Oh Kyoko," Shiori responded, "Had you really thought I hadn't made sure we'd be able to see him before telling you two about this? My cousin is the man she is marrying, so naturally I'd be invited to the wedding and for my date I'll bring you two."

"We're going to meet Avatar Aang, we're going to meet Avatar Aang, we're going to meet Avatar Aang!!" The three girls began singing as they ran about the room.

"Wait!!" Kyoko screamed, as the other girls plowed into her causing the three to tumble to the floor. "What are we going to wear!!" The girls stared at each other; after a moment's pause they all began screaming with delight while running into the walk-in closet.

* * *

"Wow, I thought that wedding ceremony would never end," Kyoko whispered to Shiori as the girls made their way from the wedding ceremony to a huge banquet hall where the reception was to be held. Haruka popped her head between the girls and said,

"Well, at least we learned that Avatar Aang isn't dating anyone seriously!"

"Why do you say that?" Shiori asked.

"Well you know how during Earth Kingdom wedding ceremonies when the bride and groom kiss; all other couples in the audience are supposed to kiss as well! Well, since we were on the other side of the isle and only about fifteen rows back of him I was able to see that he didn't kiss anybody!" Haruka said obviously proud of her find. Shiori and Kyoko stared at her awkwardly,

"Um...Haruka he was sitting on the isle next to Fire Lord Zuko and in front of a Water Tribe man. He wouldn't have been able to kiss anyone but them with out making a scene." Kyoko said flatly.

"Well, now that we know he isn't, gay lets go and find him," Shiori said as the two girls followed closely behind her. After merging through many nobles, the girls were able to locate Avatar Aang standing at the refreshment table talking to a girl roughly about his age with pale skin, ebony hair tied into a bun, and bare feet. A pang of jealously rushed through the girls,

"Who do you think she is?" Kyoko asked, obviously irritated at the attention this girl was receiving from Avatar Aang. The girl with the avatar suddenly punched his arm and then she wondered off to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe she punched Avatar Aang!!" Haruka gasped.

"I think it is okay, they don't seem romantic with each other," Shiori deciphered. The other two girls let out a sigh of relief. After several minutes of staring longingly at Avatar Aang, Shiori whispered to the others,

"I'm gonna go over there and talk to him,"

"Go for it, Shiori!" Kyoko whispered excitedly.

"Don't forget to tell us everything," Haruka whispered back as Shiori attempted to walk casually towards Avatar Aang. But as she got closer to him she began to feel butterflies erupting in her stomach, she began to blush,

"_He's even more gorgeous up close,"_

She couldn't take it any more, she was far too nervous, so instead of walking directly up to him like she had planned she walked next to him, pretending to scan the buffet table. Shiori made sure to keep her head turned at the buffet as she watched the young Avatar from the corner of her eye who leaning casually against the table. She decided to try and strike up a conversation with him,

"Um…it's a lovely day isn't it Avatar Aang," she said quickly as the blush on her cheeks tripled. The Avatar slowly turned to face the blushing girl,

"Yeah, it is a nice day," he said while flashing a small smile. Shiori nearly passed out on the spot; she couldn't say anything in response. So she just gawked at him like an idiot. "I'm sorry, but I need to go," Avatar Aang said as he walked to the other side of the room, leaving Shiori in a daze. Haruka and Kyoko came up to Shiori, and after a moment of silence the three girls started squealing with delight.

"I can't believe it he talked to me!!" Shiori squealed as the two girls began firing questions at her,

"What did he smell like?"

"What's his cutest feature up close?"

"Is it true that his nose twitches before he laughs?"

"Did you get a chance to touch him?"

"He smelt like peaches and panda lilies; definitely his eyes are his cutest feature; he didn't laugh in front of me; and I was able to touch the seams of his robes as he walked away!" Shiori said excitedly in one breath. The girls started squealing with excitement at their leader's great luck.

* * *

Several hours after Shiori's encounter with Avatar Aang the girls noticed him walk outside to a balcony.

"Come on, let's follow him," Haruka whispered to Kyoko and Shiori. The three blushing girls made their way to the balcony then they gently opened the curtain that separated the balcony from the room.

"Hey," Avatar Aang mumbled to a gorgeous Water Tribe girl as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Shiori, Haruka, and Kyoko stared at each other in horror, all three screaming the same thing in their minds,

"_Who the hell is she?"_

"Hey, Aang, so why did you want me to meet you out here?" the girl asked. The Avatar started to blush as he searched his mind for the correct words.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You can ask me anything," the girl responded with a smile. Shiori, Haruka, Kyoko, as well as the rest of the Avatar Aang Fan Girl Association saw their dreams crumble before them as Avatar Aang got down on one knee before this girl and quietly asked this girl the one question that every girl in the Avatar Aang Fan Girl Association dreamed of hearing from him,

"Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara felt wet hot tears fall down her face as she embraced him in a hug, then she quickly grabbed the sides of his face and began to kiss him fiercely, to which he equally returned the affection.

Shiori, Haruka, and Kyoko felt their jaws drop, they couldn't believe it. It felt as though their world was ending, and they had been stabbed in the chest. Avatar Aang was engaged! The three girls quickly ran away from the scene. After witnessing this horrible turn of events they left the party unnoticed as they somberly walked back to Haruka's mansion. After not speaking to each other for nearly an hour Kyoko finally broke the silence,

"I don't believe it….Avatar Aang is engaged,"

"How can this be…," Shiori said still in a state of complete shock and embarrassment, none of the girls spoke for several minutes.

"Well," Haruka said trying to remain optimistic, "Fire Lord Zuko's cute too."

"He's married," Kyoko muttered.

"Damn," Haruka mumbled.

* * *

**LOL XD**

**Shiori translated into Japanese means 'guide' (she kinda is the leader of the group)**

**Haruka translated into Japanese means 'far off' (she makes ditzy statements)**

**Kyoko translated into Japanese means 'child of the capital' (self explanitory)**

**Princess Hu-Tu translated into Chinese means earth diety (also self explanitory)**

**Please Review ;D**


End file.
